


Warmth & Love

by Kamino_Mermaid



Category: Siren (TV 2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Harem, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Health Issues, Learning to trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Omega Verse, Sleepy Cuddles, Taking suppressants for so long without stopping is bad mmkay, Trust Issues, Walking In On Someone, Yoni massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamino_Mermaid/pseuds/Kamino_Mermaid
Summary: She never thought she would trust an Alpha... Not after everything that has happened to her.
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed but I think I managed to get the point across.

It was freezing.

She thought the dried mud over her body would have helped her to stay warm but it was quite the opposite. At least it hid her scent and that was all she was worried about at the moment, that and the stash of suppressants in her old, worn out bag on her back. She had no idea as to the date or even where she was. She had crashed landed on this planet months ago and had been in hiding ever since. One of her species was rare and Alphas would pay a large amount to have her.

After more than a few agonizing years of running and hiding from clans full of Alphas, Sirena was shocked when a small group of Omegas found her in the hollow tree she had taken refuge in for the night. One of them had tripped and nearly fell inside when she was found in her muddy camo. 

“There’s a person in here!”

“What? Here? We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

It was odd that they did not seem worried about anything. There was no Alpha in sight so they clearly were not owned by one. They also looked healthy and clean. She wasn’t sure she could trust them but surely other Omegas wouldn’t be against her. She had only one other Omega in her life and that had been her sister. Everything had ended badly for her and Sirena promised her she would never become a victim of an Alpha.

“Astro, should we take her with us?”

The dark haired Omega named Astro smiled at Sirena and held her hand out, “Come, it’s alright.”

Sirena gazed at the woman’s hand from her spot in the large tree. She didn’t know if she could trust other Omegas. Surely they wouldn’t lead her to an Alpha. Looking at these two women, she could smell they weren’t on suppressants which meant they had a safe place to live. They weren’t running from anyone. Their hair covered their necks hiding if they had bond marks or not. Though where she was from, it was rare to be bonded to anyone. Omegas just weren’t deserving of that. Kindness radiated off of them and they had a calming energy about them. Just maybe there were more of her kind where they lived, which meant… Salt water.

“If you think any harder, you may end up rupturing something.” Astro laughed, “We have a home here. It is safe and protected from those on the outside. You won’t have to hide in mud and dirt anymore.”

It would be nice to bathe and feel clean again. Sirena reached out to take her hand when a sudden voice was heard behind them.

“Well, I knew tracking this one unclaimed Omega would lead me to good things but two more Omegas? The boss will pay a load of credits for the three of you.” The Alpha Sirena had been running from smirks and reached for the cuffs on his belt.

“Really?” Astro stepped forward in a silent challenge, “I don’t think you realize what territory you are on, little boy.”

“It doesn’t matter what territory I’m on. The three of you are coming with me.” The Alpha charged towards Astro, meaning to cause her harm. He wasn’t expecting the Omega to flip over him, kicking him in the back. Facefirst in the dirt, he moved to push himself up but found Astro’s thighs wrapped around his neck in a tight choke hold. He gasped and pulled at her legs. The more he struggled, the tighter her hold became. Consciousness left him and she stood, taking all of his weapons and credits off of him.

“He won’t be coming back when he wakes up.” She cackled while she examined her new weapon, “This just might be my new favorite blaster.”

Sirena slowly made her way out of the tree. 

“What’s your name?”

“Sirena…”

She had never heard of an Omega fighting back, much less winning in a fight against an Alpha. Astro and the other Omega took her by her hands and led her to what she thought was a dark cavern. Once inside, the walls became elegant with beautiful marble walls and doors. There were Omegas here and there, watching them walk through the halls.

“You can stay here with us, if you like. Here you will be protected, fed, able to nest. We have a powerful protector so I can promise you will be safe. Anyone who comes here has to face the clan leader, especially if it is another unknown Alpha.”

“C-clan leader?”

“Yes, you will meet our leader in the throne room here.” They stopped at a large door. Astro hit a few buttons on the control panel and it opened.

The smell of Alpha hit Sirena and she panicked, attempting to jerk out of Astro’s grip on her arm, “You brought me to an Alpha?! I trusted you!”

“Sirena, calm down-!”

She fought to escape her grip. What little strength she had left began to disappear after having gone so long without proper food and rest. Though it didn’t stop her from fighting. Once she was restrained, she screamed, making a few clamp their hands over their ears. She had been using her voice to call her own kind so much lately and, as expected, none came to aid her here either. She was alone.

The entire time she struggled, the Mandalorian Alpha sat upon his throne and just watched her. He made no attempt to approach her, nor did he say anything. His blue armor made him seem even more frightening.

“Riduur, I found Sirena here hiding in a tree not far from here. There was a hunter after her.” Astro stroked a strand of Sirena’s tangled hair behind her ear, making her flinch from the lack of trust, “I promised her safety and sanctuary. At least until she is healthy again if she doesn’t want to stay.”

The Alpha stood up, revealing just how tall and large he really was. There was no way Sirena could run so she tried to sit as still as she possibly could when he knelt down in front of her. His hand went under her chin to tilt her head up but she jerked away, trying her best not to let the tears fall.

“She’s been through a lot.” His voice was deep when he finally spoke, “Her scent, she has been taking extra suppressants and it isn’t healthy for one of her kind.”

Sirena’s eyes widened. 

He knew what she was.

“One of her kind?” Astro asked.

He leaned down so the forehead of his helmet touched her forehead. Pulling away, he moved his gaze back to Sirena, “I’m glad you found her when you did. This Omega is a Melodie.”

Sirena heard a few gasps in the room but continued to glare up at the Alpha. Once again, he knelt down to her level and cupped her cheek in his hand. Not being able to see his eyes or face was intimidating. She knew bits and pieces of the Mando’a language but had only seen Mandalorian’s from afar up until now.

“My name is Paz and the covert I lead protects Omegas. You will be safe here if you decide to stay.” He let his hand fall to his bent knee and he looked up to Astro, “She will need one of the free rooms.”

“I’ll take care of her, Riduur.”

“Thank you, Cyar’ika.” He gently touched Astro’s chin.

Sirena was confused as she was led from the throne room. The Alpha didn’t do anything to her. Perhaps he was waiting until the right time? But he seemed so… In control of himself.

“My husband treats all of his Omegas with respect, there is no need to fear him.”

“He’s… Your husband?” She asked.

Astro smiled and proudly answered, “He is.”

“And he has a… Harem?” Sirena was confused.

“He does. The Mandalorian population is low and he wants to try and fix that.”

Sirena rolled her eyes, “So he isn’t any different from the other Alphas.”

“Paz does not force any Omegas to do anything they do not want to do.” Astro stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked Sirena in the eyes, “He knows the names of each Omega he has ever met. The ones he claims, he shows equal attention to and gives them what they want.”

The two started walking again, “I don’t understand.”

“He wants to help Omegas, to protect them. He loves each and every one of us. He only treats us as we want to be treated.” Astro stopped at a door and tapped a few buttons on the touch screen panel.

“So I am supposed to believe he treats all Omegas gently?”

“Not all, some don’t want to be treated gently. Like me.” 

Sirena almost tripped at hearing Astro’s words after walking into the room. The area was clean and scentless. A king sized bed was against the wall and though there were no windows, it was plenty bright and not stuffy at all. On the desk that sat in the corner was a large blue flower that reminded her of the tropical flowers on a planet she had visited when she was a small child. It seemed to be very well taken care of. Another door led to a large bathroom with what she wanted to call an inground bathtub big enough to float around in.

“This is your room now. Even if you leave us, we will still hold it for you.” Astro smiled when Sirena stepped into the bathroom and touched the blue bioluminescent walls, “All of the rooms are different but I figured you would enjoy this one the most.”

“It’s… My room?”

“It is.”

“I… Am allowed to keep it?”

“Of course.” Astro looked concerned, “Why wouldn’t you be able to keep it?”

Sirena looked down, “I don’t know, I just…”

“You are allowed to have things, it’s okay.”

“Thank you. It’s almost perfect.”

“Almost?” Astro cocked her head to the side.

Sirena looked down at the large seashell on the counter where the sink was, “It could use a little more of something. But thank you. I love it here, already.”

The other Omega perked up a bit, “So you’ll stay?”

“I… I might.” A sigh left the Melodie’s lips, “I’m still not sure about the Alpha here.”

Astro seemed to be contemplating something for a moment, shifting her weight back and forth from leg to leg, “There are more Alphas here. Low ranking Alphas that are loyal to Paz. They usually guard the entrances at night and stay away from everyone else. He took them in after finding them on his travels, wounded and left for dead by their clans. They respect him and chose the path of the Mandalore after coming back here. Paz never gave up on them like their original Alpha did so they vowed to help him. They are bonded to him as well, he knows their every thought.”

Sirena nodded, not saying anything on the other Alphas, “I should… Take a bath.”

“You do smell pretty rank.” Astro laughed at the expression Sirena gave her, “I’m only being honest! Don’t be so offended. There are several different shampoos and soaps you can use. There is also pure sea salt in the bottle by the mirror. Do you need help?”

“I do not, but thank you.”

“Then I will leave you to bathe in peace.” She gave her one last smile and left.

It was quiet in this room until she began to run water in the giant tub. She couldn’t help but cringe when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was so tangled and caked in mud, it was hard to tell the natural color. It was almost the same with her skin and the dark substance covering it as well as her old and torn clothes. Her finger ran over what used to be a beautiful dress but was now torn shreds and gunky material. None of it was taken off and she just let herself fall in the water. It was deep enough in the one area for her to do so without being harmed. It took longer than an hour but she managed to clean every part of her body that was covered in almost a year's worth of old mud. The scent from the soap and shampoos helped her to relax in the water…

...Until a scent reached her from the other room. The scent belonged to the Alpha from before, the clan leader. Sirena tried not to panic. The towel was grabbed rather quickly, she jumped out of the water to wrap it around herself. It would take a lot to mentally prepare herself to walk into the other room and confront him. Some quick breathing would have to do.

A few quick deep inhales and she decided to gaze around the door frame. To her surprise, the room was empty. The Alpha was nowhere to be seen. His scent lingered in the room. On the bed, she noticed several items that weren't there before. Fingers traced over the material of the folded up dress then moved to the cloth bag beside it. Silk bow was untied and the cloth fell open to reveal several large, beautiful seashells. 

So, the Alpha left her gifts? She wasn't sure how to feel about this. But she couldn't deny how soft and beautiful the long seafoam colored dress was. It would be a crime not to wear it. She could put the seashells in the bathroom… In the area she had thought was missing some shells earlier. Perhaps Astro had picked up on that. Her attention turned to the flower. Beside it was a box of various teas.

Paz hadn't tried forcing himself on her, he gave her a room, and now he gave her gifts…

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed and I am tooooo self conscious for a beta reader that isn't the one I previously had lol

Sirena sat in the full tub of water, gazing at a newer seashell Paz had left her while she was sleeping. She didn't understand why he hadn't tried attacking her or forcing himself on her yet. Over the past week, she had seen the other Omegas happily doing as they pleased without punishment. Perhaps he really did treat his Omegas with love and respect. She couldn't deny that she wanted to belong to an Alpha but she was too afraid. Ever since she was a child, she had desired to know what true love felt like. But even if she did become his, it wouldn't be true love. He already had so many Omegas in this harem as well as a wife. He wouldn't love her at all. But she wanted to feel safe, she was desperate for that feeling of safety. She could at least talk to him. With a new determination, she made her way out of the tub and put on the seafoam colored dress she was given. There were questions she needed answered by the Alpha himself. 

After asking around, she was led to his personal quarters. She paused outside the door. With hesitation, she knocked softly. Muffled voices were heard. Sirena opened the door and stepped inside. When she turned the corner, she was not expecting the scene before her. Paz stood in full armor while an Omega was knelt before him, happily getting him off with her hands and a big smile on her lips. He started to roughly push himself in and out of her mouth. Drool dribbled down from the Omega’s mouth to her chin. Sirena thought the worst at first until she noticed how happy the Omega was. As a matter of fact, she was very much into it. Astro did say the Omegas were willing and some liked it rough. Perhaps this was one of those moments?

Panic still shot through her and she ran out then made her way straight to her room where she locked the door as fast as she could. Catching her breath seemed impossible. He wouldn't treat her like that if she stayed, would he? She didn't want to be treated like that…

Tears fell from her eyes from the unexplained feeling in her chest. She was terrified but also… Curious? Yet she was worried as the scene was unsettling to her. The Omega was happy but… Why? Why would you want someone to treat you so… So...

"You're thinking too hard, Melodie." A voice broke her away from her thoughts as well as a soft touch to her shoulder.

Astro had managed to sneak into the room without her hearing and wrapped her arms around her in a loving hug. Sirena jumped back out of her embrace.

"The Omega he is with at the moment loves for him to be rough with her. She is one of the ones who loves to wrestle and spar with him, turning it into a rough sex type thing. She especially loves it when they go at it and he is in full armor and she isn't. Armor kink, I suppose.." Astro explained, "I saw you run out and figured I'd check on you."

"I don't understand why anyone would want to be treated like that." Sirena slid down the wall in the corner of the room, hugging herself.

Astro put a hand on Sirena's head and smiled, "You will, just give it time."

"Time…" Sirena repeated Astro's words, "Okay, time…"

Astro sat down beside her. She stroked a strand of Sirena's long brown hair behind her ear, "You are safe. I can promise you that. If you decide to stay and decide to be one of Paz's Omegas, he will only treat you how you wish to be treated."

"I just want to be safe and feel loved."

"You will have that here. Nothing happens without consent."

The Melodie just now noticed the tears falling down her cheeks, "What if I just want to be held and cuddled? No… In-intimate… relations?"

"You have problems with saying the special three lettered word, dontcha?" Astro giggled, "If you only desire cuddles from him, that is all he will give you. He does like to make sure his Omegas are relaxed at the end of the day. He's good with his hands."

Another blush touched Sirena's cheeks and she took in a deep breath to calm herself down, "Th-thank you, Astro…"

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"C-can I be alone now? Please?"

"Of course you can. Just try not to think too much, alright?" Astro ran her fingers through Sirena's hair one last time before she left.

Her words did help her sort through her thoughts a little bit better. Though she still felt horrified at the thought of being treated like the other Omega had been. But Astro promised that would never happen to her unless she wished it to. She was clearly trustworthy and was telling the truth. There was an honest energy about her that she sensed she could trust. Sirena continued to sit in the corner, wanting to feel small since she was alone. She felt herself beginning to doze off, still being so tired from running for so long. Her muscles were tense and sore, the bath only relaxed her for so long before everything was tight and she was stressed again. Perhaps a quick nap would not hurt. She let herself fall to sleep in the corner, knees against her chest and her arms around them. Her head slowly dropped down onto her knees. It was somewhat of a dreamless, restless sleep but there was no surprise there. Voices were heard in the darkness, voices from the past. She heard the voice of her sister as she died and the voice of the hunters she couldn't seem to get away from. After a while, the voices faded and there was silence. A comforting sensation filled her and the darkness didn't seem so thick. 

Her blue eyes opened slowly as she woke up. It was darker in the room, the lights set to low. She could feel someone stroking her hair. It felt extremely nice. The fingers felt rougher and larger than Astro's had, it couldn't have been her. Then a familiar scent registered in her mind. It was the clan leader's scent, the scent of an Alpha. Sluggish, Sirena slowly moved her eyes in front of her to see Paz in front of her, fingers running through her hair. When realization hit her, she gasped and jumped backwards, pressed fully against the wall with a loud hiss. The pain from sleeping in the fetal position so long made her groan. Paz lifted his hand and backed up a bit at her reaction. None of the other Omegas had actually hissed at him before, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-why are you here?!"

"I just wanted to check on you. Are you alright?" He asked.

Sirena tried to calm her breathing, "W-why wouldn't I be alright?"

"After what you walked in on earlier? I apologize for not locking the door. We were in a hurry and it slipped my mind, little one."

"Astro said she wanted to be treated like that, is that true?" She asked.

"It is." 

“But why?”

He chuckled softly, "You will be glad to know she won that round. She always wins."

Sirena didn't laugh but she felt better at talking it out with him. She hated to admit he did have an attractive voice. His aura was calm and he wasn't trying to hurt her at all, “Is she okay?”

“She is perfectly fine.”

“Okay…” She hugged her knees tighter while cursing herself for being so weak in front of an Alpha, “Why are you here?”

"I wanted to ask if you have decided to stay with us or not." He asked softly.

The Omega was suddenly deep in thought. It was odd that she felt safe in the presence of an Alpha. But there were still things she wanted, no, needed to know before she decided anything, "I have questions first."

"And I have answers." He nodded.

"Okay. You accept full blooded Omegas of the Melodie species?"

"I do."

"This place is safe from Alphas?"

"I will kill any Alpha that sets foot in here without my permission."

Sirena struggled to keep looking up at his helmet as it was intimidating to do so while talking, "You won't hurt me?"

"I would never hurt you, sweet girl. Not unless you specifically asked me to do so." 

Her breathing began to speed up due to the internal panic at her final decision, "I… Then I will stay… And be one of your Omegas…"

"You vow to be mine, sweet girl? If you do this, no more suppressants. Not only are they unhealthy but you are taking extra."

"No suppressants at all?" He shook his head in response, "But… I've never had a heat before… I don't know how to deal with one. If I stop taking them, my body will-"

"Your body will overheat and try to make up for lost time. I can either help you with that when it happens or give you what you need to survive it. Someone will have to check in on you quite often if you decide you do not want me to help you personally." He was calm and in control when he spoke, "With all of that said, sweet girl… Do you wish to give yourself to me?"

She nodded, "I… I do. B-but I'm scared… I-I've never done this before but I vow to be yours."

Paz slowly took off the glove on his left hand and held it out while taking off his helmet with the other one. His long hair was up in a bun and his beard was neatly trimmed. The few scars on his face did nothing to hinder his good looks. 

Sirena's eyes were full of tears when she looked into his eyes then to his hand, back to his eyes before she quietly whispered, "A-Alpha…"

Hesitant, she moved her cheek into his hand. His palm cupped her face and his thumb stroked her cheek. Sirena collapsed. Paz kept her cheek in his hand as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He placed her beside him. Blushing, she looked up at him again. His free hand moved up into her hair against her scalp and began to massage it while crooning deep in his throat. The movements of his fingers and the sound emitting from him made her eyes roll up into her head before she turned to jelly against his chest with soft coos. Paz smiled. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I've got you, sweet girl. I've got you."

Words couldn't be formed when she tried responding to him. Astro was right when she said he had magic hands. In his arms, she felt like nothing could harm her. Was this what it felt like to be safe? She shouldn't like this, she shouldn't be letting her guard down around him just yet. This was wrong! At least, she wanted it to feel wrong so she could keep running. The massages moved to her neck. Lip between her teeth, she struggled to keep herself quiet. She wasn't quite ready to be so vulnerable to let this Alpha hear her moans yet. Though he was making it difficult with his massaging. She did allow herself to be lifted up and positioned on her belly when he moved the massage to her shoulders. Upon his reaching one spot, she cried out and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Every muscle on you is tense, sweet girl. You will feel better after a full body massage. A yoni massage will work miracles on you if you will allow me to go that far."

She tensed up at his words with a struggling attempt to get away, whimpering in fear and he began to shush her softly.

"Shh, shh, I won't do it without your consent. Rest, relax. You're safe, little Omega. I'm here. I'm right here." He whispered against her ear, crooning once again.

His hand moved back up to her scalp again and she had the same reaction as before only this time, she began to purr. Paz worked at her head for a while before moving to her neck and shoulders. Her lower back seemed to be in worse shape. Once he reached the area of her lower back above her buttocks, she screamed when he hit a particularly tight muscle. Again, she tried to squirm away.

"Shhh, I know it hurts, sweet one. Just breathe for me while I fix it." He rubbed her side but she wasn't having it. She moved so her back was against the wall as she positioned herself on the bed to face him. She watched him until her eyes became heavy and she gave into sleep.

Paz needed to know of her past and what happened to her for her to be so terrified of Alphas. Of course if she had been running from them for so long, what reason did they have to be chasing after her without stopping?

He had to stop himself from thinking of more and more questions. A few hours passed and she began to stir from her spot. Her eyes opened and gazed around the room only to widen when they looked up on him.

"Sweet girl, you're safe."

It took her a moment but she seemed to remember the events hours before. She slowly began to calm and a smile graced his lips. Looking down at her, she was beautiful just like his other Omegas. She was unique and smelled of the sea.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Sirena was silent for a moment, "I'm… Not really sure yet."

"That's okay. It's okay for you to feel unsure about something new."

Red touched her cheeks, "You said you would help me if I stopped taking the suppressants… Did you mean it?"

"I did. If you decide you want me to mate with you during it, I will require your consent while you have a clear head. Do you wish to discuss it now?"

"There is nothing to discuss…" She sighed, "If I get bad then… I give you permission to help me."

Paz shook his head, "You need to specify how I need to help you. That is the point of consent."

"Oh… Okay… Then… I g-give you permission t-to… Become… Intimate with me." 

The expression in his face was one of amusement, "Astro said you had problems saying the word."

"I can say it!" She snapped a bit, her words quick and meshed together.

"Then say it."

"I… I don't feel like it. I just woke up."

He chuckled, "What am I going to do with you, sweet one?"

"I'm…" Her blush became deeper, "I g-give you permission to h-have s-sex with me if I get r-really bad."

"Now," Paz cupped her cheek, "Was that so hard?"

Blood began to drip out of her nose due to the blushing and she was sure she was going to pass out. To her surprise, Paz just smiled and tilted her head back to help stop the bleeding. She was thankful he didn't laugh at her obvious inexperience.

"Sweet girl, what happened to you to make you so afraid of this subject and who is the Alpha that hurt you to cause such fear towards us?"

That look, the one on her face when he asked her those two questions. It broke his heart. She was deep in thought and he saw her visibly begin to tremble. 

"Why should I tell you anything?" She snapped at him with a sharp hiss behind her words.

"I am asking. If you are not comfortable sharing your past with me, that's okay. When you are ready to tell me is fine."

Silently, she asked herself what her sister would do in a situation like this… Then she decided to go ahead and tell him. She could always run away if he tried turning her into them.

"My sister and I were the only Omegas in our family, the only Omegas in our hometown. A group of Alphas started hanging around the small area we lived in. It wasn't many people and everyone knew everybody else. The lead Alpha of the group had a thing for my older sister. He gave her flowers and gifts. He was polite and sweet until one day he just… Wasn't."

Paz reached out when she began to cry, stopping when she moved away from him.

"I came home from the store and Mom and Dad were gone. I couldn't find them anywhere. I found my sister on the floor of her room, naked and bleeding to death. She told me to run because they would come for me next. I got her out and managed to carry her into the woods. I could hear the Alphas when they came back to the house. She made me promise I would run and never trust an Alpha so easily. Years later, they are still chasing me. I stole so many suppressants over the years to make sure I didn't ever run out."

Paz held her face in his hands, "I am so sorry that happened to you, Sirena. I swear to you, if any Alphas come here, I will take them all prisoner and set every Omega in this clan on them as punishment."

"You… You would protect me?"

"You belong to me now, my sweet girl. No Alpha will dare touch you." He pulled her into a strong embrace, "I will personally teach you to fight so you can protect yourself in case I am not around. We start in two days."

Tears fell down her cheeks and she wanted to be upset that she was crying so much lately. This feeling of safety was one she hadn't even felt when her parents and sister were alive. She wasn't sure what romantic love felt like but she thought she was beginning to get an idea thanks to this Mandalorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirena will start out as a bit of a scared cry baby but that will change once Paz helps her find herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought I was making progress but it backfired on me." Paz hung his head in what was almost defeat, "Perhaps I pushed a bit too hard in trying to gain her trust."

"Paz, no." Astro ran her fingers over his bare back to comfort him, "Damaged Omegas take time but once their trust is gained, it's worth it."

"She gave me permission to help her with her heat when it hits. She has never had one because of the suppressants. I'm not sure she will make it through without…" Paz trailed off but Astro knew exactly where he was going. It was dangerous for an Omega to stop their heats. For one to be taking strong suppressants before they even had one in an attempt to stop them all together was deadly.

"We will all help her through it. She may not like a lot of us in the room with her to keep her from overheating but in the end, she will understand why. You can always keep her limp by grabbing the back of her neck. You know how much we looove that." 

"That I do." A sudden firm yet gentle grip on the back of her neck coaxed an erotic moan to slip from her lips. With a giggle, she purred and he let her go. Astro curled up on her husband's lap, "It'll be alright. Just be patient."

"Patient. I will be patient."

Her lips were soft against his, "Come now. You need to eat."

"Eat?" He rumbled deep in his chest, "I know exactly what I want too."

"Nope." She held up a hand before he could pounce on her, "You need to eat real food and stop ignoring your health. Then you can eat this all you want."

"Yes, ma'am!"

…

So many thoughts were running through Sirena's head about what had happened with Paz. She had really given him permission to help her when her heat came. How could she let herself be so vulnerable around him?! She would have to make sure she stays quiet so he doesn't go bragging to the other Alphas about making her scream. Maybe she could hide her face if he took her from behind but the thought of not facing him during such an act made her have a panic attack. He would just end up comparing her to the other Omegas; how ugly she looked during, how hideous she sounded, how terrible she was at it…

Why did she agree to this...

She prayed it wouldn't be so bad. He would be needed, she couldn't go through this heat alone when the meds finally left her system.

'Just stay calm. Maybe it won't be so bad.' She told herself for the tenth time within five minutes. The anxiety over this heat situation was unbearable but she knew going through the heat alone would be even more unbearable. It was impossible to stop thinking about it. Her whole life was spent taking suppressants and hiding from Alphas. Now having one that treated her so lovingly was almost like having whiplash.

But she wouldn't be the only vulnerable one in this act. Paz would be vulnerable as well. She greatly doubted he had insecurities as perfect as he was. It was hard not to put him on a pedestal with his looks, strength, the way he just went about his business.

"Maybe I can talk to him about it… Yeah… He seems like the type to sit down and talk things out. He had talked her through her anxiety once before. She just needed the guts to confront him about it.

Another week had passed and Sirena made sure to make herself disappear when the clan leader was around. Still scolding herself for letting her guard down around an Alpha just because he had some sort of magic touch, he couldn’t protect her. 

Passing by the throne room, yelling caught her attention. The side door was already open. Curiosity compelled her to step into the room. Her eyes saw Paz relaxed on his throne first. His posture spoke of his annoyance at the three men in front of him.

The three men in front of him, who looked very familiar-

‘The hunters found me!’ She tried not to panic but couldn’t stop the gasp that left her. The three turned and saw her standing in the doorway. The expressions on their faces changed to one of triumph. Sirena knew she needed to run. They would destroy this place. They would take the Omegas and kill Paz along with his Alpha guards...

“All we need is her.” The Zabrak Alpha stated, “You give her to us, we leave peacefully, everyone here lives.”

The two human Alphas by his sides kept their eyes on her, the one from weeks ago that had followed her here stepping in her direction.

"We simply want what is ours.”

Paz stood up and slowly moved closer to the three Alphas, “She belongs to me. You cannot have her."

The Zabrak Alpha stood tall but appeared nervous upon seeing Paz’s full height up close, “Alright Mando, give her to us and there will be no trouble.”

Paz looked down at him without saying a word. His posture was straight and his hands limp by his side, “She is not yours."

The Zabrak was fast when he reached for his gun but Paz was faster. His hands reached up, took the other Alpha’s head and broke his neck with a loud crack. The Alpha’s lifeless body hit the floor and the other two hunters appeared to be in shock.

“Perhaps I should let my Omegas have the two of you. It seems to be the perfect punishment considering how terrible you have treated them in the past.” Paz looked behind the remaining two, “Omegas? They’re all yours.”

Every Omega in the clan was on the two in a second. Astro happily grabbed the one from before and gave his cheek a pat, "Oh, we're going to have so much more fun this time. I trust you have more credits in your pocket?"

"You- You're crazy!"

"You just realized that? You didn't figure that out during our first encounter?"

The two Alphas screams were muffled as they were bound and carried away to the prison cells. Sirena watched until they were out of sight before turning back to Paz. He sat back down on his throne. She approached him with wide eyes. Paz gazed at her, his strong hand reaching out to stroke her hair behind her ear.

“Do not cry, sweet girl.” He said softly.

When had she started crying?

Sirena turned to the dead Alpha on the floor and began gasping from unexplainable emotions, “He was the one who killed my sister… He… He…”

Paz cupped her cheek and began crooning to calm her, “It’s over now. You are safe.”

“You… Kept your promise… You kept your promise…” 

“I always keep my promises, little Melodie.”

Now was the time to talk to him, she felt in her chest it was the perfect moment. Though her anxiety was telling her differently. He had just saved her from the Alphas that had been chasing her for so long, don't bother him with anything else.

'You're asking too much of him!' A voice inside kept screaming in her head.

"Sirena?" Paz broke through her thoughts, voice gentle. His eyes were hidden due to his helmet but somehow she just knew they were full of concern just as his voice was.

"I… I just…"

"What's wrong, sweet girl?"

"C-can we talk somewhere else?"

"Of course. Lead the way."

She slowly walked through the hallways, unable to find a spot she felt safe enough to talk about such a thing. Eventually she decided to take him to her room. There she was in control and knew no one would be listening in on them. 

Once inside her room, she paced back and forth for a long time. But Paz sat patiently and waited for her to begin their talk. In such a shy manner, she flopped down on the other side of the bed, tugging nervously at her hair.

"Remember when I said you had my permission to… help me during my heat…?"

"I do."

"Well…" She trailed off.

"If you have changed your mind, it's perfectly fine."

"It… It is?" She looked shocked at his words.

Paz nodded.

She looked back down, curling her long hair around a finger, "I… haven't changed my mind but… I am worried about other things…"

Sirena looked so pitiful in front of him; eyes sparkling with tears, cheeks turning from pink to red. Paz had a feeling he already knew of her concerns and was ready for his turn to talk. 

"Tell me of your worries."

"I know I will sound and look terrible during. I've never even had… Such a thing before." Once again, the word was avoided in this conversation, "I know I'm nothing like the other Omegas."

"How do you think you are different?" He asked.

"I… I know I'm not pretty and I'm not experienced. I just don't want you to laugh at me. I'm just… Scared. Very… Very scared." Her eyes refused to look up at him.

The room was silent and Sirena just knew he was thinking of how ridiculous she was, having such trivial and childish fears. Hesitantly, she looked up at him and saw he had taken his helmet off. His eyes were gentle and there was a soft smile on his lips. He appeared to be so accepting.

"Baby girl, what happens between us stays between us." He cupped her cheek, "You are just as beautiful as the others and you will be just fine. I will protect you."

He began crooning. 

The sound made her muscles relax. Paz brought his hand up and she nuzzled her cheek against it as she had before. He made sure not to make any sudden moves, she had to be the one to make them. But he was content with these gentle face touches she seemed to love so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True forms are revealed and Paz gets a bit nervous at one point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed.

"Alpha… Paz… I want to show you something…" 

The anxiety was clear on the Omega's face and the clan leader, in an attempt to calm her panic, ran his fingers through her hair. A calming sigh was earned for his action.

"What do you want to show me, sweet girl?"

Her cold hands took one of his and directed him towards the large bathroom where the pool was. Sirena let go of him and moved to the counter to grab a large clear bottle of sea salt. The contents were poured into the water.

Paz watched her begin her nervous habit of tugging at the ends of her long brown hair. There was a sigh before she threw her dress off and went into the water until she was fully submerged. The sounds of screams muffled by water were rather concerning. It was difficult to keep himself from going in after her to offer some form of comfort. This was a big moment when a Melodie revealed their true forms to someone not of their species and he wasn't about to mess this up and lose her trust. So, he had to wait, allowing himself to cringe at the scene before him. Never before had he realized how painful the transformation was. The body in the water had bones breaking and forming, muscles tearing and growing, it was nothing like the stories he had heard growing up. It appeared to be pure agony where the legends had claimed it to be elegant. In some morbid way, he supposed it was. When her body became still on the bottom of the tub floor, only then did he allow himself to move closer.

Slowly but surely, she resurfaced. Her skin a light grey, sharp teeth in her mouth, this Melodie appeared to be the perfect weapon. A faint sparkle touched the scales on her body, almost as if she had glitter smeared over her. It was camouflage that helped her blend in with waves on a sunny day.. Her ocean blue eyes seemed sharper, more made to see underwater than out of it. He supposed she was a bit vulnerable in that sense.

"Sirena?" He spoke softly while reaching a hand out to her.

A coo was heard and he knew it was safe to touch her face as he usually did.

"You're… So beautiful."

Her species could sing but their songs can have different effects on different people. Though Paz had never heard her sing before, he couldn't deny he longed to hear it one day. 

His armor was pulled off, leaving him in the clothing underneath before sitting on the top step of the pool to watch her. She moved closer to him and reached for his hand. The palm was pressed to her cheek and he smiled. 

"Strange question but… May I touch your tail? I've never seen anything like it. I grew up hearing the stories but never in my life did I think I would ever be blessed enough to actually see a real Melodie."

She was unsure for a moment. Then slowly she lifted her tail so it was across his lap. The clan leader was careful to be slow with his movements when he gently lifted her up onto his thigh. He made sure she knew what he was going to do before he did it. His fingertips traced over the scales on her arms down to her tail then to the fluke. He was shocked to see a hard bone blade protruding between the fins. So that was why she was feeling brave enough to let him pull her onto his lap. The blade could easily be raised and stabbed into him. As sharp as it was… It would be able to do some real damage if she decided to use it against him. The clan leader had had some terrible wounds in the past but he knew one hit from that would leave a nasty scar that would rival all of the others that littered his body.

The muscles in the tail, he could feel, had strength in them. Like this, she was stronger than a regular human. If he could properly train her, she would be an unstoppable ally. He could train her to help protect not just herself but the other Omegas too.

"Sirena. Starting tomorrow, I will teach you to fight, to protect yourself. I do have old books that will teach you what you need to know; fighting styles, battle formations, everything." 

Sirena leaned against his chest and nuzzled against it. For a moment, he was afraid to move. He settled with keeping his hands beside him, palms on the floor. The confidence radiating off of her for the moment was calming to him. Paz was happy because she was braver in this form due to her strength and natural weapons such as her claws, teeth, and the blade on her fluke. It was for those reasons he waited to move until after she slid off of his lap and crawled onto the floor out of the water. The sound escaping her throat alarmed him and watching her transformation out of the water was painful for him to watch.

The muscles and bones in her tail ripped and snapped, the one appendage becoming two and detaching from the fluke. Teeth shifting and changing shape in her mouth had her silent for but a moment. The claws digging into the floor dulled. Soon, the screaming stopped and Sirena lay naked on the floor. Paz approached her as she was catching her breath.

"Sirena?" His hand reached out and rolled her onto her back. It took everything in him not to look at her body. His eyes stayed on her blue ones, "I'm picking you up, alright?"

She quickly looked him over for any weapons. A nod was given. The strong embrace he possessed was one she now felt was comforting. Showing him her true self was a test and he had passed. Sirena knew she could trust him now. She only had to remind herself that he was with her at her most vulnerable and had not made any attempt to harm her.

Being snuggled up like a burrito in her blankets made her giggle. It was a sound that filled the Alpha with happiness.

"Sleep well. Tomorrow, your training starts."

"Can we start slow?"

"Of course." He smiled, "We will begin with basic hand to hand combat. How does that sound?"

This was so exciting! She was finally going to learn how to protect herself. For so long, the idea of learning to fight was something she could only dream of. Never before had she been brave enough to try and fight, it was always running away and hiding. Now she would learn the proper techniques and it filled her chest with excitement.

But it also filled her with fear. There was no doubt that Paz would pause when needed but what if he actually hurt her? What if she hurt herself and failed his lessons? She didn't want to disappoint him nor did she want to be disappointed in herself.

"Stop thinking so hard, sweet girl." He kissed his fingertips and touched them to her head, "Rest. Don't be worried. Nothing happens without your permission, remember? If you need to stop, we stop."

A nod was given to him. As long as she remembered she could stop everything with one word, she would be okay. This Alpha was different, she had put that little fact on repeat in her head. He had seen her at her most vulnerable and still did nothing to hurt her. She was safe. 

Sirena squiggled down in her blankets and closed her eyes. Sleep took her within minutes.


End file.
